Alternate High
by xxxgokuhiro
Summary: (Note: Naruto and JoJo elements are introduced in Chapter 3. Plz be patient with my Story.) Mars Yue is your average high school girl, attending Duel School with her best freinds Samus Aran and Bra Briefs. There, she is aproavched by the bueatiful Sauske Uchiha, who is under a curse, and the mysterious teacher, Dio Brando, who gives her a stone mask from her father. Plz Review!
1. Chapter 1 - Lets go to School

Hai Guiz! My name is Kira, and this is my first fanfiction. I'm so excited, EEEEE! Lots of love to all my soon-to-be fanz! YAY!  
>Also, if you dont like what I write, please keep it to yourself, cause no one cares.<br>PIECE!

- - - - - Chapter 1: Lets go to School - - - - -

Our story begins in a bedroom (Not like that, you sick perves.)

The owner of this room was a teenage girl, lying on her bed, asleep. She had long brown hair, that cascaded down her naked back as lay under her blankets. The girl stired and rolled over slightly, revealing her face, which was perfectly simetrical, with two eyes, a nose, and a cute little mouth that always hung open just a little, making her look endearing.

The girls brow furrowed, and she pulled her nice warm blankets tighter around her, relishing sleep.

It was not to last, as her alamr clock went off with the sound of a jillionfire alarms. SHocked awake, the girl smashed the alarm clock, breaking it in half (This shows that she is storng!).

AS the girl sat up, her blanket caught on her chest, saving her from having her perfectly symertrical breasts exposed She casualy brushed a hair from her face, and opened her eyes, revealing two deep pools of Bronze, that shone with an inner light. She was quite bueatiful.

"... Morning already?" Her voice was soft, and had a hint of sorrow to it, but was bueatiful and made birds stop outside the window to listen.

"MARS! BREAKFEAST!" The girl (Her name is Mars, by the way) looked up, hearing her mother call her from down the stairway.

"Be right there Mom!" She flung off her blankets, then walked to her window, making sure to open her window to greet the day. She looked across at the neighbouring house, where her best frined lived.

"Oh, hello Mr. Aran! How are you today!" She called out to her BFF's Dad, who was standing in the window.

"I'm doing just fine Mars. And my, you are looking postivley radiant this morning! Sam should be over soob, so you two can go to school." Mr. Aran waved to Mars, laughing joyfully.

"Kay!" With that, Mars set to work on her outfit. First, she pulled out all her clothes, then spent the next 15 minutes trying them on, attempting to make the perfect outfit. She finnaly settled on a cute red V-Neck vest overt a long sleeved shirt, with a pink and white strip pattern on it. She then put on a cute pair of rabbit panties, with a red skirt, and pink and white stripped stokings that came up to her mid-thigh. To complete her ensemble, she put on a pair of steel-toed black combat boots (Cause shes tough!).

After she finished, she crammed all the clothes she didnt pick into the dirty clothes vasket, and set it outside her room for her mom to wash.

Finnaly finished, she ran downstairs, and into the kitchen. Her mother was making Pancakes, and the whole house smellded delcious. Mouth waittering, Mars enetered the Kitchen.

"G'd Morning Mom!" Mars said, hugging her Mother from behind.

"Mars, sweetie! I made you Pancakes!" Mrs. Yue turned around and huged Mars back.

"Thanks mom. Your always so nice to me." Mars blushed, then kissed her mother pn the cheek.

"Oh Mars, its not problem." At that moment, the doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be Sam. Hurry up and eat while I go get that." Humming, Mrs. Yue made her way out of th kitchen.

Starving, Marks returned to the table. Grabbing a plate, she pilled it high with pancakes, then poured butter and syrup over them, till it was a thirty seven stack of sticky goodness She then crammed the entire thing into her mouth, chewed, and swallowed. Whipping her face with a towel, Mars stood up.

"Fuled up and ready to go. Lets go to high school!".

"Mars, sweetie! Sam's here!" Mrs. Yue called from the front of the house. Grabbing her bag, Mars ran past her mom, giving her a sticky kiss on the cheek, making her BLush.

Outside, Sam Aran was waiting. She was tall, with blonde hair and blue eyes, and really pretty. She was wearing a skin tight blue tracksuit, with blue shorts and her hair in a ponytail. Her feet were Nike Sneakers, with blue wings. The wind blew, catching her ponytail and wipping around her head, making her seem really cool,

"Yo, Mars. We're going to be latre for school now."

"Sorry, sorry, Sam-kun." Mars waved her hand in front of her face. "It took me forever to piece together my outfit. BUT." Her eyes flashed " I'm ready now. Lets go to school!"

Sma nodded, her face splitting into a grin. "Yeah."

The two girls went out onto the street, where Sam's motorcycle was parked. It was bright orange, gold and bronze highlights, and green galss. Sam pulled out her keys, and clicked it, making the side door fold up, allowing the two girls to climb onto the one seat.

"Hold on tight, Mars. We're going to be late if we dont hurry." Sam pulled on her helmet, And glanced at MArs through the Green Tint.

"Right!" Mars nodded, then smirked as she reached around Sam and grabbed her by her boobs. "Hold on heeeere?" She asked, feignhin inndecency. (THis is perfectly friendly female friend behaviour. So stop thinking what your thinking)

Sam gasped. "No... not there." She repositioned Mars hands on her waist, blushing. "Stop fooling around, dummy."

Mars pouted "Your no fun" But she didnt move her hands.

"Alright." With that, Sam punched the gas, and the motorcycle raored, before taking off down the strret.

"Alright, Sam-Kun. Lets go to school!"


	2. Chapter 2 - Duel School

Hallo Gaiz! I'm so excited! I put up cahpter 1 earlier, and I just finished Chapter 2!  
>I'm going to upload it as well, aso theres more for everyone to enjoy!<br>PIECE YA"LL!

- - - - - Chapter 2 Duel School - - - - -

Duel School stood at the top of a hill, welcoming all of its retuning students to its warm boosom. The school yard was nice an peacful. The kids were laughing, talking, and enjoying the wonderful summer air. It was the first day of school, and everyone was having a good time.

Sam roared up the hill, Mars clining tightly to her, her boobs squished into her back as the two of them felt the intesne rush of scceleration pushing into them  
>as they rounded the final curve and shot up the hill through the school gates. Some unlucky students who happened to be passing by got flattened by Sams wheels as she peeled around inthe cneter of the courtyard, before coming to a rest by the bike wall.<p>

A couple of other students started taking pictures of the poor saps as the door of the motorcycle slid open.

"Wow, Sam-kun, I think we made record time!" Mars stepped out of the Motorcycle, her long brown hair waving in the slight breeze that rustled the tree leaves. SHe took a deep breath, savoring the sweet sunshine and the blue sky.

"Hey, you."

Mars gasped, letting out the breath. She glanced over, and saw a boy leaning against the wall. He was wearing a black Denim Jacket, with a Red arch embrodiered on the back. He was wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt, and had dark black hair with a gold streak through it. He alos had a strange tatto on one side of his face. Upon closer inspection, MArs saw that the arch was actualy a Dragon, circling a red ball. It was really cool.

She also noticed that he was really hot, and his jeans were really, REALLY tight, without being leather. (Mmm... Hot!)

"Hey, Miss. Is that your Motorcycle?" Mars realized the boy was taling to her.

"Oh? No, no, this is my friends bike. She just gives me rides." As mars explained, Sam stepped out of the bike, and took off her helmet. As she pulled it off, she flung her head vack, and the sun caught her in the perfect light as her long golden hair fluttered down to rest on her back. In the beam of sunlight, Sam glowed, radianting confidence and sexiness. Mars was a little jealous.

Upon seeing Sam, the boy stiffened, and began to blush. He had never before seen such a bueatiful girl... let alone one that rode a motorcycle. He gulped,  
>then pushed off the wall and stroed forward.<p>

"Hey! My name is Yusay! Yusay Fondue! Miss with the motorcycle! May I have your name!" So saying, he pointed dramaticaly at Sam, as the wind caught his  
>Jacket and blew it back, streching his shadow out bhind him. He seemed so tall and elegant, a blush crept accorss Sam and MArss faces.<p>

"S-Sam." Sam said "Sam Aran. that is my name."

"Ms. Aran! Please!" THe wind hollowed as the boy strode closser, till he was almost forehead to forehead with sSam. Her blush deepeened, not knowing  
>what was going on. The boy's eyes stared deeply into hers, borring into them with an awestruck intensity. His hand went back, and grabbed something in<br>his back pocket.

"PLEASE!" He pulled out a stack of trading cards. "Would you like to play card games on motorcycles with me?"

Sma stared at him, then slapped him accross the face "Dont get me all worked up for nothing, JERK! Lets go Mars." So saying, she grabbeed Mar's hand and pulled her inside as the five minute bell rang.

"Goodbye Yusay-chan. It was nice to meet you!" Mars called back as she was dragged inside.

Outside on the ground, Yusay held a hand to his face where Sam's hand had left a mark. Slowly, he smilled.

Sam Aran. He would remeber that name.

- - - - - Arthers Note - - - - -

So guiz, the next chapter will probbly be up tommrrow. Plz comment or give feedback. Oh, and I should have out this on the first chapter but I forgot:

I dont own Metroid or Yu-Gi-Oh 5d's. So plz dont sue me. I have no money.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Teacher in School

Hai Guiz! Chapter Tree going up! I'm so happy! (^o^)  
>Pleaz read and repley. Love you guyz!<br>PIECE!

- - - - - Chapter 3 New Teacher - - - - -

"Sam-kun! That was mean! He was only trying to be friendly!" Mars was poking Sam in the shoulder as she was dragged along to first period.

"I dont care. Senidng confuisng messages... the nerve of that boy!" Sam's face was still red, but Mars couldn;t see that since she was behind her.

As they aproached the classrim, Mars caught sight of a girl waiting outside with bright blue hair. She had a ripped denim jacket on, with ripped blue jeans, and a bright red hankerchief tied aroudn her neck. Her shirt read "I'm just Sayin", and her eyes were slanted downward in a perpetual scowl. Upon seeing Mars and Sam, her entire expression changed, and she started hoping on one foot, waving "Sam! Mars! HIIIII!"

"Bra-kun! How are you!" Mars waved back, and Sam smilled. THe three of tthem met up outside the classroom, and began to caht.

"Mars. I didnt see you all summer. Why didnt you come over!" Bra pouted, her hair ringlets bouncing as she sloowed her hopping. "I tried to call you, but all I  
>got were voicemail."<p>

"Sorry, Sorry, I was busy." Mars waved her hand in front of her face. "Mom took me out for training this summer."

Sam glanced at her "Training?"

"Ah, I meant camping. Camp Traiing. Something like that!" A large bead of sweat rolled down Mars face, and she laughed. Sam and Bra did to.

"Well, whatever. Hey, I heared that we got a hot teacher for first period." Bra leaned in costipadely "I hear he's really good looking, cept for this scar on  
>his neck. But it makes him look badass!"<p>

"Really? Is he a new teacher?"

"No, no, but he just got back from teaching overseas. I think he was in Eqypt or someplace like that. What was his name." Bra's forehead furowed as she  
>attempted to think (Shes not very good at that.)<p>

Sam turrned to Mars. "If we have a new teacher, I wonder what he'll be like."

"Yeah" Mars nodded. "I hope we get along"

Just then, the bell rang, and the three girls filled into the classroom. After taking seats, Mars began to scoop out the hotties. There were already several people in the calss, but none of them really stood out, except for a black haired guy at the backof the class. He had long black hair that fell in two oversized banfs, anfd wore a opped collar. His eyes were black, and so was his hair, and he wore a black t-shirt, with balck jeans and a balck trenchcoat/cape thing. He looked really intresting, and caught MArs eye. He nodded to her, than pulled out a handmirror and began to apply black  
>eyeliner.<p>

He's Cute, Mars thought. I would love to get him alone and then just...

At that moment the door oppened, and the teacher walked in. Snapping back to reality, Mars looked up.

At the front og the valss was a tall, ripped man. His muscles bulged through his suit, making him seem likeit was pained on. His tie was loosened around and open buttoned up shirt, and a ring of cross marks ringed his neck. His long blonde hair flowed down to his waist, and his ears were pierced with crosses. His suit was purple in color, and his button up shirt was pink, and he small had square glasses peerched on his nose. As he moved, his muscles rippled and a few girls in the class fainted from the sight.

Mars blushed intently, feeling a warmth move through her as the man glanced around the room. A his gaze rested on her, she felt an overwhelming sensation blast into her, and her knees went weak as her body began to vibrate uncontrollably Unable to help herself, Mars let out a soft Moan, sounding sweet and sorrowful, and felt her body descend into jello.

(Its like how David Bowie is so sexy you. Only MORE)

Smirking, the man adjusted his galsses.

"Hallo class. My name is Dio Brando, and I just wanted to let you all know ahead of time. I have only recently returned from a trip abroad, and as such, I am, how do you say, out of the loop when it comes to class duties." Pausing, he set his bag on the desk, then leaned on the front of it, facing the calss.  
>"I hope that you all will assist me in getting back into the 'swing og things', and that we can all be... good friends."<p>

As he galnced around the room again, Mars felt her body tense again, but the feeling wasnt as bad as before. Still, his pressure was intense, and she felt  
>that he was sure to be a challenging teacher.<p>

Glancing over, Mars said "Hey, Bra, what can you tell me about his power level?"

Brad didnt respond, as she was one of the girls that had melted into an organic pile on the floor.

Ugh... whatever, MArs thought. Still... it feels like I've met him somewhere before...

- - - - - Authers Note - - - - -

EEEE! I'm so excited! Two new faces, Bra-Kun and Brando-Sensei. Things are heating up!

Oh, and I dont own Metrid, Dragon Ball, or JoJo. I'm just sayian.


	4. Chapter 4 - Love Drama Unfolds!

Wassup Gauiz! I'm back! Four days, non-stop, quality writing action!  
>Looking forward to some reviews or comments. Please give me feedback!<br>Love ya! PIECE!

- - - - - Chapter 4 Love Drama Unfolds! - - - - -

At the end of class, Mars began to pack her bag, when she heard someone shuffling up behind her.

Turning, she found herself face to face with the Emo kid from before He had his Trenchcoat buttoned on the second button, and was weaing it as a cape. His eyes were even blacker up close, deep pools of midnight ink that absorbed you. And he was extremelly pretty.

"Hey, you're Mars Yue, right?" The boy asked her.

"Yeas, I am. And what is your name?" Mars stared at him. He face was REALLY pretty, so it was hard to focus on anything he said. Cause he was so pretty.

"My name is Sauke Uchiha. I wanted to ask you." THe boy looked down, then back up at her "Would you be my Girlfriend?"

'WHAAAAA!" Mars gasped, flining her belonigns behind her in shock. "Your gi-gi- girlfriend?!" The suddenness of the question was so weird. Also, he continued to stare at her with his gorguoes pools of blackness, making her flushed.

Sauke noded. "Yeah. I saw you earlier, when you came in with your friends, and I just couldn't help but think you were the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. You were so pretty that I couldn;t focus on class at all, and I NEEDED to talk to you afterwards." He suddenly bit his lip and took a step back. "Was I to forward? Did I offend you?"

"Nonononononono, its just..." Mars trailed off lamaly. "I've never had anyone ask me to be thier girlfried before."

"Never?!" Sauke's eyebrows arched into perfect curves, accenting his pitch black eyes. Damn, he was pretty. "Thats impossible. YOu're so bueatiful!"

"Well, no ones ever asked me before."

"I see. Well, if you make a decision, I'll be on the roof during lunch. We can talk then if you want." He then left. A blush crept over Mars face, and she let out a squee of glee.

"EEEE! He asked me to be his girlfriend! Thats... that...!" Before she could finish the sentance, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ms. Yue. Please do not throw things in class. It is a, how you say, 'health hazard'." Truning, Mars say her teacher, Mr. Bradno, with her scizors sticking out of his shoulder. (Ouch. That must hurt...)

"EEEK! Mr. Brando! Your hurt!" Mars gasped.

"It is no problem. I will go to the Nurse's office in just a moment. But first ..." He reached into his bag. "Your father said to give this to you if you were in my class." He pulled out a square box, wrapped in brown papper.

"For me...?" Mars took the package.

"Its for your last birthday. He's sorry he missed it."

"Wait, how did you know my father?" Mars asked septicaly.

"He and I were the best of pals when we went to school. When I was in egypt, he came to visit me on his buisness trip. He asked me to deliver that to you, since he didnt think he would make it back in time for your birthday." Mr. Brando let out a sigh, then headed for the door. "Well, I'm going to the nurses. Good day, Ms. Yue."

Mars stood there for a minute, then gasped at the time. "Oh Gosh! I'm going to be late for class!" Grabbing everything, including the box, she soved it into her bag and ran out the door. (Well, cept for her scizors, Those are still in Dio's shoudler)

~~~ (This means that time is passing)

After the Lunch bell range, Mars bolted for the door. Rushing through the halls, she made her way to the courtyard.

In the courtyard, Mars spotted Bra and Sam. She rushed ovwer as fast as she could.

Bra and Sam were talking, when MArs ran up. "Girls! You have to help me! Something big just happned!"

Bra looked up. "What is it? Sam and I were just finishing up our talk anyway."

Mars sucked in a breath, then started taling "So, you know that Emo kid in the back of the class? Well, his names Sauke, and he asked me to be his girlfriend,  
>and I didnt know what to say, and then he said to meet him on the roof during Lunch, and Mr. Brando gave me a present from my dad, and I accendentily stabbed him with my scizors, and I havent been able to think about anything all day cause I've been so nervous, and YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!"<p>

Both of the girls stared at her for a second. Then Bra stood up, and put a hand on Mars shoulder.

"Mars. Sweetie. This Sauke boy. Did he ask you to be his girlfriend?"

Mars nodded. "Yea, I'm sure about that."

"And did he invite you to the Roof with him during Lunch?"

Mars nodded again "Uh-huh"

Bra smilled. "Okay then!" Then she grabbed the front of Mars vest "Well, you should go meet him on the roof, then!" So saying, she turned, and threw Mars as hard as she could.

Mars went flying, up, up, up, and over the fence surorunding the roof top, before gravity remebered she existed and pulled her back down, ontop of Sauke, who had been waiting up on the roof for her.

Crashing into him, Mars slid to a stop, resting on top of Sauke, her hands on his chest, breathing heavily as she stared into his deep black eyes.

"Mars! Are you alright?" Sauke looked at her worridly.

"Sauke! Yes! Yes, I'd like to be your girlfriend!" Mars said happily, as Sauke looked at her, blushing.

"R-really?" "Yeah." Mars leaned down and kissed Sauke, full on the mouth, for several minutes. Then the two sperated, apanting. As the sat there, Mars  
>noticed that her hands were resting on something soft. Glancing down, she realized that she had grabbed Sauke's chest. And it was squishy.<p>

She squeezed her hands a few times, and Sauke's blush deepened.

Mars stared. Sauke was a girl!

- - - - - Arthurs Note - - - - -

WOOH! PLOT TWIST!

I'm am so escited with how this will go! If you guys have any opinions on what is going to happen next, I would love to hear them. Let the guessing begin!

Oh, and the standard: I dont own Metroid, Dragon Ball, JoJo, Naruto, or anything else (cept Mars. She is mine. Dont steal!)


	5. Chapter 5 - I totaly ship Sam and Yusay

Oh my god, I had a burst of Inspiration today, so you guys get a DOUBLE CHAPTER! WHOOO!  
>Also, last Chapter had 1100 words. I am so proud of myself! I AM SO HAPPY GAUIZ!<br>So, PIECE. Pleaz, engoy.

- - - - - Chapter 5 - I ship Sam and Yusay - - - - -

"OMG! SAUKE, YOUR A GIRL?"

"NO! Well, yes, but NO!"

"NO! I CAN'T DATE YOU IF YOUR A GIRL!" Mars ran off from the roof, crying. As she went to the stairwell, she tripped and fell (Oh noes! ('O'))

"MARS!" Sauke ran to the doorway just in time to see her begin to fall down. "NO!" Holding his hand up, Sauke disapeared in a flash of Black Feathers, before reaperaing at the bottom of the stairwell with Mars in his arms.

"Sauke-Kun..." Mars whispered, blushing.

"Mars! Are you alright? I was so worried. Did you get hurt at all?" Sauke looked at Mars Tenderly, craddiling her like a baby.

"No, I'm fine." Mars continued to blush, and she clung tightly to Sauke. "Thank you..." Then she pushed away from her. "But I cant date you if your a girl. I just cant" (Cause that would be Icky)

"I was trying to tell you before you ran away. I'm actualy a guy. I only look like a girl due to a Horrible Curse put on me by my older brother that got me disowned by my familry." He looked at her with lowed lids. "Its... its really embarsing. And if it puts you off, then I understand."

"Oh, in that case, its fine!" MArs leaned in and kissed Sauke on the mouth (Yaaay! (^o^))

Startled, Sauke started to pull back, but Mars reached up and grabbed his head, pulling her in closer for a deep, sensual kiss. When they broke apart, they were both panting. "That was... wow"

"Yeah"

"Um, so, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Sauke looked down. He was so cute when he was embarassed.

"Yes. I would love to be your girlfriend" The two of them then spent the rest of lunch making out in the stairwell.

~~~ (These mean time skips, remeber?)

After school, Mars met up with Bra and Sam in the courtyard.

"Bra-Kun, Sam-kun! I have to tell you what happened!" Mars called out as she ran towards them When she reached the two girls, Mars explained how she was now dating Sauke.

"WOW! I cant belive that you two are dating now!" Bra sighed. "Now I wish I had a boyfriend."

"Dont be sad, Bra." Sam said. "Boys are overated. And all the want to do is sleep with you. Your better off single."

Bra stomped her foot. "Its the principal of the thing. I'm way hotter than Mars, why did she get a boyfriend before me. No offense." She hastily added.

"Non-taken!" Mars smiled. _'Dumb bimbo...'_ (This is inside her head)

At that moment, a Motorcycle rolled up beside them. It was bright red, and looked like a Dragon's head. The rider got off, then took off his helemt. It was YUSAY!

"Sam Eran. I have come to challange you to a race. If I win, will you go on a date with me?" Yusay asked, the wind billowing through his hair dramaticaly as the school bell stuck. It was really really cool.

"Ugh, no." Sam said, blushing. "I would never go on a date with you, even if you beat me."

Yusay delated, looking crushed. "Is that so..."

"HEY!"

All of them turned, looking at Bra. She put her hands on her hips. "Who the hell is this guy?"

Mars started, then said, "Oh right, we didnt tell you. This is Yusay Fondue. He asked Sam out this morning, but she said no."

Bra turned red. "WHAT! Both of you got asked out before me?! That is so unfair. I'm leaving!" So saying, she stomped off, leaving angry footprints in the concret.

Yusay turned o the girls. "Err... I'm sorry? It apears I upset your friend."

Sam nodded. "You did. To apologize, give Mars a ride home for me. I have stuff to do." She then walked off, leaving Mars and Yusay together.

"HEY! WAIT! Sam-kun!" Mars called out, but Sam roared away on her motrocycle, leaving the two togerher.

"Well... do you need a ride home?" Yusay asked, nervously fidgeting with his helmet.

"Sigh. Sure." Mars swung up on the back of Yusay's bike. "Lets go."

"Thanks for the ride, Yusay-chan." "It was no problem. Hey, can I ask you something?"

Mars turned, looking at Yusay. In his helemt and on his bike, he looked extremely cool and refindes, with his badass jacket flapping in the invisible breeze.

"Um... could you give me any advice on how to talk to Ms. Eran? I apear to have annoyed her..."

"Sorry Yusay-chan. I dont even know how to talk to Sam-kun. But..." Mars looked thoughtful. "You could try buying her candy. She has a bit of a sweet tooth."

Yusay nodded, then smiled. "Thank you. Have a good day, Mars Yue." He then gunned his engine and roared off.

MArs smilled to herseelf. "Hmm. Sam-kun and Yusay-chan. That would be cute."

- - - - - Aruther's Note - - - - -

OMG I tottaly ship Yusay and Sam. It would be so adorbs!

Oh, and yeah, I dont own Metroid, Yugioh, Naruto, or Dragonball. So dont sue me. Plz.

Peace and love guys. I will bw taking a test tomorrow, so my cousin will upload the next chapter for me. Love you all!


	6. Chapter 6 - Birthday Surprise

Um, Hello. My name is Kon. Kira asked me to type up this section of her fan-fic, since she had to go to school today and take a test.

I read the rest of it. I am truly, truly sorry for what she has subjected you to.

I fixed as many typos and misuses of grammar in her notes as I could. Enjoy chapter 6.

- - - - - Chapter 6 - Birthday Surprise - - - - -

"Ah! That was a good shower!" Mars flopped back onto her bed, dressed in her pajamas. They were white, with pink polka-dots on the top and bottom. The top itself was a V-neck, long sleeved, and cut a little too short, showing off her belly button. The pants were track-pants, with an elastic waist and leg-bottoms.

As she lay there, Mars's eyes landed on her backpack, and the brown corner sticking out of it. "Hmm. I wonder what Daddy sent me for my birthday?"

Getting up, Mars took the package out before sitting down at her desk. Looking at herself in the mirror, Mars checked herself out. Her long brown hair and golden-bronze eyes looked great in the light of her desk lamp.

"Mmm. Looking good!" She pretended to point her fingers at herself, then giggled. Turning back to the package, she tore open the side, and peeled back the brown paper.

Inside was a white wooden box with a note attached to it. Picking up the note, Mars read: "Dear Mars. Sorry I couldn't make it in time for your birthday sweetie. As an apology, here's the birthday present I picked up for you during my time in England. Love you. Say hi to your Mom for me. Love, Dad."

Putting the letter aside, Mars picked up the lid of the white box. Inside was a beautiful black satin lining, with gold inlay around the edges. Resting in the center, was a Gray Stone Mask, chiseled to resemble the masks held by the Grecian Muses. It was beautiful.

"Oh my god, its perfect Daddy." Mars whispered. She picked up the mask. It was cold to the touch, and seemed to be made of Marble. She held it up to her face, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her beautiful face was completely obscured, save for her golden eyes, which shone with a luminescent glow in the eye holes. She giggled again.

As she stood up, her hand rubbed against the lining of the box, and a twinge of pain shot up her arm. Glancing down, she saw that a sliver of the box had come loose, and had pierced her Index finger. Shrugging, she held the injured hand up to the light, and saw a drop of blood had beaded on the surface of her skin.

"Oh well. Its just a small cut." Mars said, and reached up and grabbed the stone mask with her injured hand.

As soon as her blood touched it, the Mask shivered, then five prongs shot out of it, stabbing into her face. Mars screamed, as the prongs dug in over and under her ears, and one straight through her scalp. The prongs curved inward, piercing the skull, till they reached her brain, where the stopped.

Instantly, Mars collapsed on the ground, The prongs slowly retracting as the blood dried on the side of the mask, till it fell off her face. In the moonlight, a terrible transformation was taking place, as Mars body slowly reshaped itself in the darkness of her room.

- - - - - Author's Note - - - - -

So... yeah. I tried to fix spelling and grammar where I could, but... reading her notes has cost me a few brain cells.

She'll be back latter today, and she said she had a new chapter. I don't really care. I need to go lie down after this.

Oh, and Kira doesn't own JoJo's Bizarre Adventure or anything in it. Please comment on her work so she doesn't get mad at me.


	7. Chapter 7 - And then Mars was a Vampire

Well, my cousin totaly screwed up. I apologize for his idiocy. He totaly screwed up my story, and I will NEVER ask for his help again.  
>So, any way Gauiz, heres chapter 7!<p>

- - - - - Chapter 7 - And than Mars was a Vampire - - - -

Mars woke up.

Her room was dark. And she was on the floor.

Rubbing her head, Mars sat up, and flinched as one hand landed on a cold surface.

Glancing down, she saw the stone mask lying next to her.

With a gasp, memories of last night came flooding back, and she stumbled backwards, bumping into her chair and squaking at the contact.

Slowly, she reache dout and picked up the mask. It didnt look any diffrent than when she had picked it up last night for th efirst time.

"Mabye it was all a dream..." She whispered.

Standing, MArs galnced at the mirror... and gasped (TENSION!)

Staring back at her from the Mirror was a girl, about her height. Her hair was brown, with a strak of white tracing down her left temple. Her eyes were deep pools of gold, with red lines tracing through them, like rubies in a traseure hoard. Her skin was fair and buaetiful, but the veins in her arms and neck stood out against the soft palness that was her complexion. She was unearthly bueatiful... and Mars realized that she was looking at herself.

"What... what happened?" Her voice had the sorrowfol whipser back in it, but now it had a hint of roughness to its edge. She sounded, almost... fearal

(BUM BUM BUM!)

Slowly, she smiled at herself. Her teeth were perfect, but what drew her eyes were her cannines. They were longer now, and very sharp.

"What...?"

At that moment, her window exploded in. A boy crashed through. He had tan skin, with black hair slicked back, cept for one point that hung int his forehead. He wore black sunglasses, and had on a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket. He was wearing black slacks with combat boots, and was riding a  
>motorcycle.<p>

Mars flinched back against a wall. "Who the hell are you!"

The boy pulled up just short of hitting her, then drew a shotgun off his back.

"The better question is - what are you? My sensor went off, indicating a Vampire was around here, but..." The boy glanced her over again. "You look like no  
>Vampire I've ever seen."<p>

"Vampire?" Mars startled. "What do you mean!"

The boy swung off his bike. "My sensors indicate taht you are a Vampire. But you portray none of the sighns that point to a person being a Vampire. SO again: what are you?"

Mars started to cry "I dont know! I'm just a girl, but you came in here and point a gun at me and are scary and - waaaah!" Mars fell to her knees, her hair falling to frame her face.

The boy sighed, lowering his weapon "Then you must have just turned. That makes my job easier." Reaching into his backpack, he knelt down next to Mars. "Here, take this." He proffered her a necklace.

"W-what is it?" Mars askd, golden tears streaming down her face. "A ward. As long as you wear it, it will supress the bloodlust that vampires feel, and protect you from the sun. If you take it off, you may kill someone, so never take it off." Mars took the necklace. It was a small, silver pentagram with a star inside of it.

"T-thank you." She sniffled. "No problem." The boy stood. "The less people I can save from turning, the better."

He got back on his motorcycle and turned on the engine. It hummed silently, unliek a normal mortorcycle.

"Wait!" Mars called out. "Who are you?"

The boy looked at her, lowering his shades to glance at her. His eyes were intense, like two mini suns that burned with pasion. He had a small mustache that made him look older than he was, and Mars realized he was very handsome and rugged. He was muscualr and tough (Total hottie!)

"My name is Hiruma. Vampire Hunter." He gunned his engine and reved out the window, flying onto a telephone wire, then heaidng down the street. Mars was left in her room, flusterd, confused, and unbelivable inticed.

"Hiruma-chan..." She whispered.

Then her mom came into the room. "Mars, I heard... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR WINDOW!"

- - - - - Aurhtors Note - - - - -

Oh noews! It looks like MArs is going to get in trouble! And shes, like, a Vampire now!  
>But not one of those stupid shiny vampires. Those vampires are LAME!<p>

Oh, and I dont own Jojo or School Rumble. I do own Mars. She is mine.


	8. Chapter 8 - New Day, New Day Consequence

HAI GUIZ! We're back and better than ever, and I even have a new chapter for all'ya'll  
>So, plz comment and review! Its your love that will keep mee inspired to write!<br>PIECE!

- - - - - Chapter 8 - New Day, New Day Consequences - - - - -

"... I still dont understand how you were able to break your window like that, Mars!" Mrs. Yue bustled about the kitchen, fixing up breakfeast.

"I didnt break the window mom. I told you. I dont know how it happened." Mars lied, while fidgeting with her bowtie. Today, she was wearing a cute little blue skirt, with a white button up collar shirt with short sleves, and a blue bowtie. Her long white stockings reached her inner thigh, and she had blue gogo boots that matched the eggshell blue of the skirt.

"Well, dear, I dont know how it happend, but it did, so I gues theres nothing we can do about it. Though I must say, I love what you've done with your hair." Mars fiddled withthe white strand coming off her left temple. It was ratehr pretty, so she decided to not die it back.

"Thanks mom."

"Oh, that reminds mE!" Mrs. Yue turned around and busted out of the room. When she

came back, she was carrying a small Box, about the size of a Index card.

"Happy Birdthday, sweetie. This is my present to you."

"Oh, WOw, thank you MOm!" Mars took the package from her mother and pulled off the pink papper. Inside, was a small white Hair clip, with two swilries on it, looking like eyes.

"What... what is it?" Mars asked, picking up the clip and turining it over.

"Its a costume bot! Top of the line model. When I saw it, I thought of you immediately, dear." Mrs Yue took the Clip and pressed a button on the back. Instantly, it hummed, then turned nto a small, adorable plushie robot.

"HELLO! I AM PEEK-A-BOO, BUT YOU CAN CALL ME PEEK!" The little robot hugged Mars.

"Wow, shes adorable! Thanks Mom, I love her!"

"I knew you would. Try her out tommorrow, when you're getting dressed, she can turn into any costume you can program into her. I'll put her computer cable up in your room next to your Mac (MAC IS THE BEST! WNIDOWS SUCK!)"

At tht Moment, SAm nocked on the door, and Mars ran outside, hugging PEEK. "Sam-Kun, look what Mom got me for my Birthday! Isn;t she adorable!"

Sam was dressed in a long white dress, with a black and blue denim jacket over the top, and had a white handbag slung over one shoulder. Her black boot matched her jacket, and she was wearing blue earings that matched her jacket too. When she saw PEEK, she let out a small squael.

"EEE, shes adorable. Your mom got you a clothing robot for your brithday! I'm so jealous!" She grabbbed PEEK and gave her a squeeze. "Your so soft and adorable!"

"THANK YOU! I KNOW!" PEEK chirped, enjoying the affection.

"Oh crud, I just remebered!" Sam dropped PEEK, but it didnt matter since clothing robots can fly. "We need to go! That Yusay kid wants to race me, and if we dont leave, he's liable to show up!"

"Oh goodie! Than you can go on a date with him!" MArs clapped her ahnds, bouncing on the spot. PEEK clapped her hands too.

Sam scowled. "No. Were going now."

"Fine. Lets go PEEK. Hari clip mode." "YES MASTER" PEEK turned back into a Hair Clip and Mars put her in her hair as Yusay drove up on his Dragon Motorcycle.

"SAM AERAN! I CHALLANGE YOU TO A MOTORCYLE RACE!" He called out, pointong dramatical at them. His long, silky hair billowed dramaticaly inside his motrcycle helmet, and his eyes glinted with determination and badassery (He is a total stud-muffin. (My sister wanted me to use that word.  
>Love Ya, Sis!))<p>

"NO! I refuse to race you!" After saying that, Sam jumped into her Motorcycle, dragging Mars with her, and then reved the engine. Yusay pulled up beside her.

"You cant refuse my challange if you wnat to get to school on time." Yusay stated calmly, looking at his watch. "We'll have to race just to make it before the first bell rings."

Sam galred at him, then shoved her helmet to Mars. "Put this on. Were racing."

Mars smilled happily and put onthe Helemt. "Okay Sam-Kun, lets race."

The two motorcycles gunned their engines, then took off down the street, towards the Duel School.

- - - - - Aura's Note - - - - -

Phew, that was a lot to write. I am amazed at my own inspiration, sometimes!

Anyway, blah blah, I dont own Metroid, To Love Ru, or Yugioh. If you do own it, good for you!  
>Give me a review on my fanfic! I NEED the LOVE!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 - MarsYue,TrialsandTribulation

HALLO PEPPLZ! IM BACK!  
>Did you miss me? A whole day has passed, and I have a new cahpter for youz guiz!<br>So, sit back, relzx, and engoy! PEICE!

- - - - - Chapter 9 - Mars Yue, Trials and Tribulations - - - - -

Duel scholl was quite peacful that morning. This was all shattered by the roar of two morotcycles, as Sam and Yusay roared up the hill. Neck and Neck, the two crashed through archway to the school at the same time. In silence, the two engines blared, before suddenly quitting. As the dust settled, Yusay sloslwy stood up from his seat.

"It seems... youve beateen me, Ms. Aeran. That was... a qood race." He slowly started pushing his motorcycle to wards the parking area as Sam and Mars got off their bikes.

"YAY! SAM-KUN! You did it!" Mars hugged Sam around the neck while Sam stared at Yusay as he wlaked off.

"Yeaj, I did..." Sam was quite, starting forelornly at Yusay. "He seemed... sad..."

"Well, whatever. You ddint want to date him anyway, so good for you that you won! Now, lets go find Bra-Kun"

~~~ (SKIPPING!)

"BRA-KUN!" Mars called out, waving at Bra as they walked towards the classroom. Bra turned, and saw that it was Mars and Sam. She turned around and stomped away, ignoring them.

"Bra-kun...?" Mars stopped, lowering her arm. "Sam-kun, why is Bra-kun ignoring us?"

"Shes probably still pissed off about yesterday."

"Why would she be pissed from ysterday?"

"... you dont remeber?" "Not really. I'll talk to her later" We then went inside the class.

Inside, Mars sat down at her desk, but looked up when a shadow fell across it. It was SAUKE!

"Um, hi" She said, blushing as she fiddled with the ends of her slves. She was wearing a black turtleneck, with extra long sleves, and ripped blue jeans and black goth boots. She also had on her black cape/trenchcoat over the turleneck, hanging from the second button again.

"Hey, goodmorning!" Mars stood up and gave Sauke a hug, eliciting a squeak of suprise from her.

"H-hey." Sauke siad laimly. "D-do you w-want to hang out during lunch?"

"Sure! I would love to! I'll meet you on the roof later, okay?" "Okay..." Sauke smiled,then went off to her seat.

"MArs, who was that?" Mars looked over at Sam, but before she could answer, walked into the room.

"Good morning class. It is wonderful to see you all today. Now, please open your books to page..."

~~~ (MOAR SKIPPING!)

As the lunch bell rang, everyone began to walk out of the room. After gathering up all her stuff, Mars ran out into the hallway just in time to see Bra head into the Girls bathroom.

"Hey! Bra-kun!" She called out, chasing her into the room. Inside, she saw Bra at a sink, washing her hands. "Bra-kun! Stop avoiding me! We need to talk!"

"About waht!" Bra snapped. "Yours and Sam's new boyfriends? Some friends you are, just leave me alone!" She then turned to shoulder by Mars, but Mars stepped in front of her "Is that what your mad about? Lets just talk!"

"No! I just want to be left alone!" Bra said, shoving Mars. Mars flew back, intot he wall with a crack, and then fell to the ground, crumpling.

"Oh no, Mars! Mars, are you all right?" Bra shrieked, running up to her friend. "Are you okay?"

"I-im fine, Bra-Kun" MArs said, putting a hand to her haid. WEhen she pulled it away, it was slick with red. She felt a little dizzy, and when she looked down, she saw a small silver pentagram on a chain lying on the floor.

"In fact... " She draoled, her vision misting over with a red haze. "I'm feeling better than ever..."

- - - - - Anotation Note - - - - -

SUSSPENSE! DRAMAS! DREAMS! Thats what you come here for, and I delvier!  
>Sorry this chapter is so short, but I dont want to give the suprise away. I'll uplaod the second part soon, so<br>you can read the exiting conclusion!

Oh, and I don't own Metroid, JoJo, Yugiouh, DragonBail, or Naruto. PIECE, PPL, PIECE!


	10. Chapter 10 - Love bites

Laik I promised! Heres the next chapter. Find out what happend in that Bathroom  
>Also, I got my cousin to draw a picture for us! I'll upload it whenver he finishes. Hes really lazy.<br>But enough about him! Plz rate, review, like, follow, anything helps me stay motivated!  
>LOVE YOU ALL!<p>

- - - - - Chapter 10 - Love bites - - - - -

When MArs came to, she was on the ground of the washroom. Lying in a pool of blood. Gasping, she staggered upright, the sticky red liquid cliinging to her skin and clothes.

"Aww, this will totaly ruin my outfit!" She said, trying to see what was going on around her. Then she saw Bra.

Bra was wearing a bright yellow spageti stap top, with black jeans and red converses. She had on a g-sting over the hip, and a black denim jacket with pink embrodiery on it. It was a cute outfit, save for the MASSIVE CLAW MARKS AND BITE MARKS ON HER ARMS AND NECK! (GASP!)

Bra stared into space, not moving or breating, her clothing torn to shreds by whatever had mauled her, lying in a pool of what Mars realized was her own blood.

Gasping, Mars scrambled back into the wall, desperatly trying to get away from her dead friend "No, no, nonononononono..." she babbled, brain no longer working.

"Well, Ms. Yue. It looks like your in a... bit of a sticky situation." MArs frooze, than looked up. Standing in the doorway to the girls bathroom was Mr. Brando!

"Brando-Sensei, whh-what happened?" Mars chocked out, around a strange lump in her throat. She felt... satisfied. Like she had just enjoyed a full course meal. Looking down, she noticed that her stomache was a little bloated. Had she eaten something.

"Did... did I do that to Bra-kun?" Mars whispered? Dio looked down at her, than back to the girl on the floor.

"It appears that Ms Briefs suffered a horrible... accident. DOnt worry, I'll take her to the nurse, and she'll be fine in no time."

Mars looked at him, tears streaming down her face. Quickly, she whipped them away, then smilled at him. "Thank you Sensei. You alwasy know what to say to make me feel better."

"Of course. However, dont you have a lunch date to get to?"

Mars slapped herself in the forehead "How could I forget? Thank you so much Brando-sensei." Then she ran out of the room.

AFter she had left, Dio turned to the still body. "Now then... before I take her to get cleaned up, mabye I coudl... ahve some fun?" (DUN DUN DUN!)

~~~ (Time Skip AHOY!)

On the roof, Sauke was waiting for Mars. He shuffled his feet, nervous. It was so great that she had accepted to being his girlfirend, but he was so nervous since he had naver had one before.

"Well, hello Sauke. How are you?"

Sauke whipped arounf. Behind him was a young man, with waist lank raven hair, piercing black eyes, and an air of sexiness that oozed out of him. He was wearing a black trenchcoat, with red clouds on the back, with a dark blue shirt underneath, and black ripped jeans. His boot had steel toes, and he had a ring on his finger that read "Akatski". He looked damn fine.

"Itachi!" Sauke sneered "What are you doing here?"

"I heared my little brother had finaly gotten himself a girlfrined. I came to congragualte you. Or, more acurately, my little SISTER" Itachi smirked, hently lifting Sauke chin. "What with that curse I put on you."

Sauke slapped the hand away, and Itachi vanshied.

"You know, I would just love to meet this girl" Itachi said, running his hadns through Sauki's hair. "I'm sure she's DYING to meet me too? You know?"

"Dont you dare!" Sauke snapped, whirling around, confronted with only air. All that could be heard was Itachi's laughter.

As that moment, Sauke hear the roof door open. Tuning, he saw Mars step out. The sun caught her in its beams as she exited, illuminationg her face and making it shine with an inner radiance unmatched by anyone else. She looked gorgeous to him.

"Sauke-chan!" She called out, waving.

Then Itachi apeared behind her and stabbed her with his sword.

"NOOOO!" Sauki screamed, running towards MArs as she fell, still impaled. He was stopped by Itachi apearing in front of him, grabbing his arms and leaning in "Your all mine Sauki. ANd you always will be." Itachi whispered.

"Hey." A hand grabbed Itachi by the shoulder.

Itachi stopped. Both he and and Sauki turned and looked behind Itachi.

Mars was standing there, Itachi's sword sticking out of her chest, eyes blood red with anger. "That hurt, Jerk. And let go of my Boyfriend!" She then punched Itachi off the roof of the building.

"Sauki-chan! Are you all right?" Mars ran up to the stunend Sauki. "Did he hurt you? Who was that?"

"T-that was my brother. He's the one that cursed me, cause he wanted me to be his girlfriend." Sauki said, gazing lovingly at Mars. "Thank you for saving me."

"Of course Sauki. I love you."

Then the two of them kissed.

- - - - - Arther's Note - - - - -

AWWW! Sauki and Mars are a cute couple! They are my OTP!  
>Also, thanks to everyone who has read my fan-fiction! I love you guys!<p>

I dont own Naruto, Jojo, DragonBalls, or anything else mentioned in here. See you later!


	11. Chapter 11 - The Plot Thickens

Whew! I'm back!  
>My parents dragged me out for Christmas stuff all yesterday, so I wasnt able to write anything.<p>

But I worked extra hard to day, so heres a brand new chapter for all my fans!  
>Love ya! PIECE!<p>

- - - - - Chapter 11 - The Plot Thickens - - - - -

Bra was staring at the ceeling. It was white. She sat up, head aching.

"Ms. Breifs. Good to see you are... all right." Bra looked over to see Mr. Brando siting next to her.

"Mr. Brando? Where am I?" "You are in the infirmary, my dear. You took a quite nasty... spill. Ms. Yue was kind enough to bring you here, and would have stayed by your side, but I insisted she leave."

"Really? Mars did that for me?" Bra teared up "Shes such a great friend. And I was such a bitch to her."

"Indeed. Total bitch." Dio nodded his head saggily.

"I have to go apologize to her!" Bra started to stand up, but a hand caught her arm.

"Not yet, missy! You will stay here untill I say so!" Bra looke dover and saw a short woman with orange hair and a ckipboard.

"Who are you?" "I am the school nurse, Ms. Washu. And, I am not done running diagonsit- I mean, your still sick. Lye down."

"You will be in good hands, Ms. Briefs. Now, if you escuse me, there is something I must attedn to." With that, Dio got up and walked ou to the room.

"Now, missy. Where do you want this thermometer?"

~~~ (Skipping, Lalalala)

Outside, on the roof, Hiruma sat on his motorcycle, staring out at the city below the hill. He pulled his sunglasses from his face, and started forlornly at the world below. The wind blew through his hair, making it sparkle in the sunlight. He was a badass, and anyone who looked at him could tell.

"Well, Mr. Badass. Do you like how my protegee is doing?" Hiruma turned, looking at Dio, who was abalanced on the gaurd rail of the roof.

"You turned an Inocent girl into a Vampire, Dio. Have you no shame?"

"None. SHe will be the key to my plans to defeate them. And you will stay out og it, hunter."

"Your mad. He cant be stopped. You will destroy the school. And I'll have to clean up the mess."

"Well then. I hope you enjoy being a janitor, cause your not good for much else. She will help me. And you will not interfer."

"Fine, Dio. But if either of you step out of line, I'll have no choice but to-" Hiruma slid his Katan out of the scabard slung over his houlder, and casualy pointed it at dio "- cut you down to size" His engine reved, and HIruma hot of the roof of the building. In the background, the wind could be heared to whisper a soft "Yeeeaaahhh...", before it to faded witht the roar of his bike.

Dio ran a hand thorugh his hair. "Such a drama queen. But no matter. He wont get in my way. And I will have my revenge on the lord of all Zombies." Dios hands clenched untill they drew blood, and a single drop feel to the roof before splattering itno a billion drops of hatred vengencae.

"Orochimaru." He whispered.

- - - - - This is where I tell you my thoughts - - - - -

WHEW! Tensions are heating up! We meet the nurse, Bra is going to apologize to Mars, Dio is a good guys (And a vampire. SPOILERS!),  
>and we hear subtle buds of the new villan: Kuwabara.<p>

Wait, did I say that outloud? NOOOO! You heard nothing!

Oh, and I dont own Dragonball, Tenchi Muyo, Jojo, or School Rumble. Or Naruto. Fuck the white rabbit.

I NEED FEEDBACK! PLZ! LOVE YOU!


	12. Chapter 12 - My Heart Will Go On

Whee! I got my first reviews! Tank you all so much!  
>This is the most hardest I've ever worked on smoething before, and being apreciated makes me so happy!<br>Without further ado, new chapter time! PIECE GUIAZ!

- - - - - Chapter 12 - My Heart Will Go On - - - - -

"So... Mars. I didnt want to bring this up before but... you have a sword sticking out fo your chest."

Mars looked down. There was indeed a sword in her chest. "Oh. Itachi-chan must have left it there when he stabbed me. Oh well, mine now."

Mars pulled the sword out of her chest. From the wound, blood floowed, staining her shirt, and the blad itself gleamed with the crimson liquid. Mars felt herself growing exctied from the sight, nad her breathing intesified. Slsowly, she held the sword up, and licked the edge, tasting her own fluids.

"Mmm... salty."

Sauske stared on in mixed fasciantion, watching the girl he loved lick his brothers sword. It was captivating.

After she finished, Mars slid the sword into her backpack. "Anyway, Sauki-chan. We should head to lunch. YOu can sit with me and my friends!"

"O-oh, okay. I'd l-like that" Sauske blushed. She took his hand, and led him away to the lunch room.

~~~ (If you dont know what this means, go read the previous chapters)

At the their lunch table, Samus was sitting alone. She was enjoying the peacful quite, and eating her jelly sandwich. It was nice to just sit down, kick back, and re-

Bra flumphed down accross from Sam, disrupting her reverence. "Sup, blondie. Wheres Mars?"

"She had to go see some guy on the roof. What happened to you?"

"Fell down some stairs. I'll be better than ever tomorrow. THink she'll join us today?"

At that moment, Mars walked u with Sauske in tow. "Hey girls. This is Sauki. My boyfriend."

Sam and Bra both stared at Mars, then looked at each other, then back to Mars.

"Mars, sweetie, Sauki is a... um... girl. Are you feeling all right?" Bra stood up and put a hand on Mars shoulder "If your not feeling well, you should head to the Nurses office."

Mars puffed out her cheeks and stamped her foot. "He is a guy. Hes under a curse by his brother, and looks like a girl. Right?"

"Yeah, thats the short of it. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, but please call me Sauki."

Sam stared at him for a moment before clapping her hands. "Uchiha... like Itachi Uchiha? Hes in my Math class. He does look very similar to you."

"Yeah, thats him. He's kind of a dick, but genrerally nice enough"

Bra shook her head, smilling. "Well, when I heard Mars got a boyfriend I was really jealous. Now? I think its cute."

"Bra! Thats mean!"

"Sorry Mars, but it is kind of hillarios."

"Not you too Sam-kun!"

Lunch passed quickly, with the four of them chatting, befroe they broke up to go to afternoon class.

~~~ (More skipping!)

After school, Mars and Sam were walking to towards the side of the school to get on Samus motorcycle. As they rounded the corner of the building, they saw Yusei pull out and into the street. He glanced up, and saw the two of them, and raised a hand to wave.

Mars waved, bouncing on the spot, and Sam raised her hand, smiling a little.

Yusay smiled and turned his face back to the raod.

That was when the semi truck plowed into him.

- - - - - Final Thoughts/Spoiler Zone - - - - -

Oh noes! Will Yusay be allright? Will Sam confese her lvoe for Yusei? Will Itachi resurface after being punched off the roof?

FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!

Oh, and I dont own any of the works listed in this fic. I'm feeling lazy, so I'm not going to list them. Love ya guiz!


	13. Chapter 13 - Yusay vs The Hospital

WHEW! Its been almost a week. But christmas is over, and I'm back to the grindstone!

For all my fans out there, Super Special Update Time! I got a lot of work down, so I have not one, not two, but THREE updates today!

EEEE! So exited! So plz, guyz, enjoy my story! PIECE!

- - - - Chapter 13 - Yusay vs The Hospital - - - - -

Yusay awoke to find himself in an unfimiliar suroudnings. The walls where white, with eggshell blue curtains over the windows. Gossamar like, they fluttered in the soft breeze from the openingings. Yusay himself was clothed in a white with blue pokadot gown, and was lying in a bed.

There were bandageds on his arms. And he didnt feel well.

"Urgh... my head" He muttered. Even talking sent shivers of icy pain down his raw throat.

Beside him, someone sitired. A figure in the chair next to him! Yusay turned his head, trying to catch a glimpse of the person.

"W-who... whos there?" He asked, not being abel to see them.

Beside him, the person stired again,then sat up, brinigng thier head into the lights. It was ITACHI!

"Yusay! Your awake! I'm so glad!" Itachi grabbed yusays hand, holding it tighlt. "If my best frined had been killed in a car wreck, I dont know what I would do!"

"Itachi... have you been here the whole time?" "Yeah, cause your my best friend" (And its totaly not homo, cause theyre just frined. Gaud)

Yusay realaxed into his pillow. "I'm gald youre hear. What... waht happened?"

Itachi released Yusays hand and stood up. "You were hit by a truck as you pulled out of the School parking lot. We dont know who the driver was. Were all just glad that your okay."

"I'm glad to." Yusay smilled as he drifted back to sleep.

~~~ (Skipping skipping, lalalala.)

Itachi stepped outside the room. Turning off the light, he closed the dorr to let Ysuay slep.

Turning around, he moved accros the hallway to the elevator, and got intot he left one. As he enetered, he noticed that there were three people already inside.

One was a short boy with black hair and glasses. He wore a small suit, despite being about 11. He pushed his glasses up his nose with one hand, while adjusting his bright red bowtie iwht his other., He was incredibaly sauce.

The next man was tall, weraring a White School uniform, with black pants and shoes. His hair was also balck, and his eyes had rings in them, giving him a piercing look that bore through your mind. He held a red book in one hand.

THe finnal guy also had black hair. He wore a green school uniform, witht the collar oppen, and his heair slicked back. His aura pulsated with energy, and he carried himself with the ease that comes from being incredibly powerful.

All three of them were wearing a badge that read "Duel School Investiagtions Committe". They were the school detectives, the Black Hair Boys!

"Gentlemen. Its good to see that youve come. I had worried that you would be to busy."

"Never to busy to answere a fovor from our former leader." THe young kid stepped forward, holding out his hand to Itachi.

He took it. "Conan. It is always good to see you again. How goes the investigation?" "Yuskei, tell him."

The green dressed kid stepped forward. "Its not good, man. There was no trace of a person inside the truck or around the scene of the cirme. No blood, no dna, no spirtual pressure. Nothing. Its like the attacker was never there."

Itachis brow furowed. "Never there? How is that possile?" "I may be able to answer that."

Itachi turned to the final guy "Kiyo? What have you got?"

Kiyomaru nodded. "My partner is still at the crime sceen. Hes been staking it out for us in case someone retuns. Last night, someone did."

"Who? WHO?"

"This girl." Kiyo took a photo out of the pages of the book and passed it to Itachi. "We cant be sure if this is the perpatraotr, but there is a stong likelyhood that the perp returned to the scene to enjoy what they did."

Itachi took the photo, and stared at it. "How sure are you that this is the person?"

"80%. Its not certain, but very likely. My ability tyells me so." "I agree. It fits with the pattern of criminals." "And I checked out the chick. She has an intesne aura. Easily strong enough for me to detect without even trying."

Itachi continued to look at the picture. It was a girl with long blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes. She was sitting at a table with the girl from the roof, and Sauske. "This girl. What is her name?"

"Samus Aran."

- - - - Authors Thoughts - - - - -

Things are heating up! What will happen next? Who harmed Ysuay? ANd who are these new characters? Even I dont know! TUne in later for the next part of our special extravaganza!

Oh, and I dont own Yugioh, Naruto, Gash Bell, Detective Conan, or Yuyu Hakusho. Just saying.


	14. Chapter 14 - Orochimaru of the Dead

Whew. That last chapter! INTESNE! But I know that you all are dying to get back to our Main charcter, our leading lady!

So, lets return to the best character int he story! MARS YUE!

PIECIE OUT, GUYZ!

- - - - - Chapter 14 - Orochimaru of the Dead - - - - -

Mars was depressed. Ever since Yusay-chan had been hit by a truck, a gloom had fallen over her circle of friends. Sam-kun was extremely sad, Bra-kun had been silent, and Suaske-chan had been distant. She was so alone!

As she packed p her bag in the empty classroom, Mars began to cry, stianing the bright yellow top she was wearing over her orange sweatshirt. She was so SAD! It wasnt Fair! She felt like the whole world was against her, and it wasnt right! All she wasnted...

"... was a friend?"

Mars head snapped up. Next to her was a girl with long black hair hanging over her face. Her eyes had black mascara around them ,and her teeth were ever so slightly pointed. "Sup, Mars. You look like could use a frined right now."

"W-who are you?" Mars stammered, taking a step back. She had never seen this girl before, and she was giving her the creeps.

"Me? Oh, I'm no one special. But you." The girl took a step towards Mars. "Your very special. You have a very unique power."

"W-wjat do you mean?"

"I mean..." THe girl got even closser, so she was right next to Mars. She slowly inhaled, sending shivers down Mars spine as the girl took in her scent. "That you are a unique person and I would love to have you for myself."

"W-what?"

"What I mean..." The girl got even closer, slowly licking the backside of MArs ear with her tounge as she whisperes "... Is that I want your body."

"Whaaa!" Mars pushed the girl away, but the girl caught her hands with her own and pushed her down onto the desk.

"No where to run, Mars-chan. Just you..." The girl put her face down next to Mars's again, "... and me."

Then the girl kissed Mars deeply on the mouth, working her long tounge down MArs throat till she thought she was chocking. Her visoin went blurry from lack of air, and she could hear her blood pounding in her ears. Blood. So much blood... right in front of her...

~~~ (This means she blacked out)

When Mars came to, the girl was several feet away, shaking. Her clothes were torn, and there was something sticky on the floor.

When Mars looked down, she saw it was a trailof red that led back to the girls body. "Oh no! I did it again!" Mars gasped.

Then the girl stood up. Turning slowly, she revelaed the long gashes accross her torso and extending to her back, ripping through the bright cream vest she was wearing. "Did what again, Mars-chan? Kill someone?" The girl asked.

"W-what... what are you?" Mars staggered back, tasting the blood in her mouth as she raised a hand to her lips in shock.

"Me? Oh, I havnet intorduced myself. I am Orochimaru, King of the Zombies."

"King?... but... your a girl."

"HAHAHAHAHA. No." With that, Orchimaru sparnag forward, and crashed into Mars, knocking her off balance. Now, stradling her, Mars looked up into Orochimarus preadtory eyes, as they glinted with evil. "You will be the vessel that I will posses to acieve true immortality, Mars. And your wannabe mentor cant stop me."

"I cant stop who?"

"Orochimaru froze. Slowly, his head truend around. Behind him stood DIO!

"D-d-dio!" Orchimaru gasped. "H-how p-pleasent of you to j-join us. What brings you hear?"

"Beating your ass." With that, Dio punched Orochimaru off of MArs and thorugh a wall.

Mars gasped. Now that Orochimaru was off of her, she realized her clothes were covered in blood. "Not agian! I just washed the last pair!"

"Mars! There is no time to talk! Orochimaru is after your body so that he can achieve immoratlity!"

"What! He cant have my body! Only Sauki-chan may have it!" "That dosne matter. Holed still. I am about to awaken your latent powers so that you might fight him!"

Carefully, Dio jabbed his hand into Mars forehad, stimulating the pressure points inside her brain. Mars gasped as power surged through her, nearly knocking her off balance as the power locked within herslef came to the forefront.

"This... this power... its incredible!"

"I know! NOW! Use the power of your bloodline! Use it to defeat that bastard Orochimaur!"

"WHAT? Defate me? HA!" Orochimaru sprang back through the wall, spititng sword-snakes from his mouths while his hair turned into snake whipes. "You could never defeat me in a million years, Mars. Now, surrender your body to me!"

"NEVER!" Mars screamed as she punched Orochimaru in the face. As her fist connected, she felt the blood in her body surge, before exploding from her fist in a massive red blade. It went through Orochimarus eye, tearing through his skull and out the back.

"W-what?" He gasped, clawing at the blade of blood protruding from his face.

"NOW! DISAPEAR!" Mars screamed as she dragged the blade down, bisecting Orochimaurs body, and splattering herself with his blood.

"NOOO! I AM IMMmoortal..." Orochimaru trailed off as his lifeforec vanished.

Mars stood there, panting, her body pumped with adreniline, the blood dripping from her right arm through the cuts made when the sword exploded forth. "Dio-Sensei. What... what happened?"

"Dont worry about it. NOw, your low on blood. You need to replenish."

"How?"

"Feast on your enemies." Dio gestrued to Orochimarus bisected halfs. MArs felt a swell of hunger and lust, and fell upon the body, tearing itno it. In a few minutes, there wasnt a drop left, save the blood splattered across Mars herslef.

"Now, you feel the power of a Vampire. Join me, Mars, and we can stop the ZOmbie army that trheatens our school! JOIN ME, AND WE CAN RULE THE WORLD!"

Mars looked at Dio. "Really?"

"Well, after we kill all the zombies, but yeah. Basically."

"Sweet. I'm in."

- - - - THis is the spot where I write stuff and you read it - - - - -

Le gasp! Mars has sided with Dio! And an enemy has apaeared, and then been eaten! What awaits our heroine next time! Find out, at the conclusion of this very Scpecial update!

Oh, and I dont won Jojo or Naruto. Wow. I used so few this time.


	15. Chapter 15 - Mega-Troid

And here we are, at the conclusion of our Super Special Awesome Signaturely Advanced SPECIAL!

... I have no idea what I'm on about, but this wraps up the three parts I promised earlier today.

Hope you enjoy! PIECE!

- - - - - Chapter 15 - Mega-Troid - - - - -

Samus was walking home by herself. Mars had been late to meet up with her that evening, and the school had temproarily banned the use of Motorcylces after Yusay's accident. Sam felt dejected over that, but even worse about Yusay.

He had been hit right in front of her, and it tore at her heart to remeber how powerless she had bene to help him. It all happened to fast.

Unknowingly, her feet took her back to the sceene of the crash, behind the school. It was completley accidental, and she found herself staring at the ground where he had been lying. She felt like crying, but she held it in. Now wasnt the time.

As she turned to leave, Samus felt a presence on her skin. In a flash, she had moved out of the way as a bolt of lightning struck down where she had been standing. Turning her dode into a rolling handspring, she landed on her feet, back againt a tree, gasping.

She didnt have anytime to recover, however, as a flash of light sped out of a side alley, comig right for her! Samus sprung upwards, and the light blasted into the tree, breaking it in half and knocking it into her.

As she rolled away from the mess of branches and splinters, Samus felt her skin tear as the asphalt bit into hr unfogivingly. Griting in pain, she managed to stagger upright, just as a soccer ball flew out from the school gate and beaned her in the head. Samus was knocked out flat, and the last thing she saw where three shapes looming over her as she blacked out.

~~~ (Come on, you know what this is.)

When Samus came to, she was tied to a chair by several thick ropes. Her arms were tied to the arms of the chair, and her legs were tied to its legs. She was completely immobile and couldnt move. Glancing around, she tried to find out where she was.

The room she was held in was a small room with white cracked walls, and some sports equipment lying aorund. With a start, Sam realized that she was in the school sports shed. At that moment, the door to the shed oppened, and her attackers entered.

"You... you guys!" Samus gasped in disbelife.

It was the Black Hair Boys club, the group also known as the High School Detectives! Conan, the Boss, Kiyomaru, the Brains, and Yuskei, the Brawns! They were legendary for ahving cracked over a dozen cases in taht year alone, and even the teachers respected them!

"What are you doing? Why am I tired up?" Smaus asked, continuing to struggle against the ropes.

"Samus Aran. Please. We dont wish this to be any more dificult. We are investigating the attack on Yusay Fondue."

Samus stopped. "you are? So you dont think it was an Accidnet?"

"No. We dont." Kiyomaru went over to a wall and got a bucket, and began to fill it in the sink. "We belive the perpetrator did it on purpose. In fact, we already have a suspect."

"Who?" Sam asked. "Who do you think did it?"

The three looked at eac otehr, than back to Samus. "We think you did it."

Samsu sat there for a moment, in pure shock. Then she turned red. "WHAT! YOU- WHAT!"

At that moment, Itachi walked in. "Smaus, I think you should cool down." With that, he picked up the bucket of water and splashd it all over Smaus. At once, she stopped, freezing in place and making a 'grking' sound.

Itachi grabbed the front of her shirt. "I know it was you Samus. You turned down Yusays advances, but then, when he woudlnt stop, you aranged to have him murdered so he wouldnt bug you. Isnt that right? ADMIT IT!"

Samus stopped moving. Slowoly, her eyes rolled back in her head, and her mouth hung open, her body going limp. Then, her voice came out, but it was colder, more metalic. "Water damage sustained. Rebooting ."

"What?" Itachi let go of her and took a step back. "Shit! Shes and Android!"

With that, Smaus;s right arm lashed, up, slicing thorugh the Ropes to reveal the skin folded back, and the shinky metal underneath. It itself opened up and reconfigured, pulling into a smooth green cylinder inplace of her forarm. Pointing it at the four boys, Samsu said "Hostiles detected. Eleminate threat." And then she fired.

At once, Itachi threw up a shield of Fire, absorbing the balst, but blowing the four of them out the door. "GASH!" Kiyo yelled, and a small boy dropped down off the roof. "Kiyo! What happened?" His blonde hair fluttered in the wind, and his golden eyes were deep and mysterious.

"Not now! Conan is injured, get him to the doctor!" "On it!" Gash ran forward and grabbed Conan, holding him on his back. Kiyo thumbed through the book, till he found a page. "The Sixth Spell: **Rauzaruk!** " He shouted, and a bolt of Lightining Struck Gash, infusing him with a golden aura. He took off, running full pelt fo the Nurses office.

"Looks like its just us." Yuskei said, as the smoke cleared, and Smaus walked out. Her limbs had morphed, aquiring golden yellow and orange armomr plating, and her eyes were no longer blank. Now, they were shinning with pissed off fury.

"Assholes. I am going to beat the daylights out of each and every one of you." She said.

"Try it! Shotgun!" Yuskei called out, realsing a torrent fo punches that balsted the air like bullets. Samus sidestepped, then fired a shot directly into Yuskei's chest. As he flew, she held out her left hand, and a blue beam of energy shot out, brabbing his foot. With a heave, she pulled Yuskie back into the ground ,knocking the wind out of him.

"Bitch!" Kiyo shouted, jumping forward to bullrush her. Without looking, she aimed behind her and her arm pulsed, relaesing a blue flash that slammed into Kiyo. In an instant, he was frozen to the wall of the shed, immobloized. "Sh-shit!" He swore, desperatly trying to free himself.

"Now. Itachi. I didnt hurt Yusay. Now I'll be leaving. If you want to try and stob me..." Smaus gun flashed gain, taking on a Purple hue. "... Your welcome to try and stop me."

Itachi galred at her, then held out his hand. A black arm apeared around it, tracing back up his body untill he was covered by a giant Tengu like Aura made of fire. In his outstreched hand apraered a sword of black fire. As the body apeared, his left eye began to bleed. "I dont belvie you. Prove it to me with your fists."

"Very well" Smauss torso was covered in the golden plates, and from her back a helemt folded out, encasing her head. Her visor slid down, obscuring her eyes with its green sheen, and she braced her right arm with her left.

"Lets dance."

The two sprang at each other, and it was over in a flash. They both landed, standing imboile for a few seconds. But then smaus armor shattered, revelaing her blue undersuit. As she fell, Itachi realeased his balck flames, turning to face her. "I win, Samus Aran."

"No. I do" She said, smiling. Itachi then heared a soft 'eeeeeee', and turned hsi head. Stuck to his back was a sphere of enregy, pulsating.

"Son of a...!" He yelled as it exploded, engulfing the alley in white light.

When it cleared, Itachi was still staninding, his right eye now bleeding as black flames poured off his shoudler, being sucked back into his eye.

"Very... very clever. I belive you." He gasped, collapsing ot his knees. "You... you are incredibly strong."

Samus stood up. Her suit was torn, but she stood over Itachi, the clear winner. "Itachi. I want to help you find Yusay's attacker. From now on, were partners. Alright?" She held out her hand to him.

Itachi stared at ehr, then began to laugh. "Sure. Partners. I'm in." He reached up and grabbed her arm, and Samus pulled him up.

"Partners." They shook on it.

~~~ (TWSIT!)

Above them, Bra stood, her back to the sun, its rays casting a shadow over her face, leavng it resmbling Marble.

"So. Sam-kun was an Android? i shoudl ahve guessed. I will finihs what my father started so many years go, and eliminate her. But first..." Bra turned. Behind her was a Baby wearing a Black suit and fedora, with a silver pistol in his hand. "... who are you?"

"Chaozu. My name is Reborn. And I've been sent to kill you."

- - - - - Authors Note - - - - -

Whoah! Did anyone see that coming? Cause I didnt see that coming.

But seriously, Love you Guiz, hope you enjoyed the special, will write agian soon!

Oh, and I dont own Metroid, Naruto, Draogn Ball, YuYu Hakusho, Gash Bell, Detective Conan, or Reborn.


	16. Chapter 16 - Love in the Darkness

When we last left off, new bonds had been forged, lives were endangered, and there was badass fighting!

Now we return you to your reguarly schedualed Drama. Cause that was really hard to write and I am lazy.

LOVE YA GUIZ! Plz review my work? Plz?

- - - - - Chapter 16 - Love in the Darkness - - - - -

Bra reclined on the king sized bed of the hotel room. She was sucking on a lollipop, and enjoying a feeling of immense satisfaction.

Rolling over, she put her hand on the chest of the man beside her. "Mmm, that was amaizng. I never expected that you would be that good."

"Chaos, babe. I'm not the number one assasin of the Vongola for nothing." Reborn said, tenderly lifitng Bras chin. "And you werent half bad yourself."

Bra giggled. After they had fought for what had felt like hours on the roof of the School, Bra and Reborn had both felt a strange apreciation for each others skills. So, they had decided to put aside thier attempt to kill each other, and instead had sweet passonite sex in a hotel untill dawn.

"Do you want to go again before I have to go to school?" Bra asked as she traced a finger down Reborns chisled abbs.

"No. The limit of my form is about to wear off. But remeber..." he said sfotly as he stood up and put his hand back under her chin. "... we'll always have last night." Then he began to shrink, untill he was once agian child sized. Donning his Suit and Fedora, he picked up his breifcase and opened the door. Turning to look over his shoudler, he caught Bra's eye. "Ciao, Babe." Then he was gone, black smoke in the wind.

Bra fell back into the bed, already growing cold without him. "Reborn... will we ever meet again...?"

Outside the room, Reborn stood, his back to the wall, his eyes hidden by shadow.

"I doubt it." He whispered, before he faded away.

~~~ (Scene transition. I think)

Mars woke up. The sunlight gently streamed in from outside, illuminating her room softly with its tender caress. Mars stood up, streching, feeling great after a long

nights reast.

"Good morning sleepy head."

Mars screamed and jumped out of bed. Next to her was OROCHIMARU!

Orochimaru laughed. "Calm down. Its just me. What, you look like you've seen a ghost."

MArs pointed at him "YOU! I killed you and devoured your corpse! Why are you alive?!" Orochimaru laughed again before standing u and walking towards Mars. She was dreesed only in her soft red pajaamas, cut to low around the waist, and to high over the

belly button. It was very revealing. She cursed herslef for wering such comfortable clothing to bed.

Orochimaru however, was wearing a white night gown, totaly covering his body. He stopped placing one heand next to Mars;s head on the wall. "Dont be afraid, Mars-chan. I dont want to hurt you. Far from it. And I wont take advantage of you again, like I tried to do yesterday. That was very wrong of me."

"O-of Course it was! I-idiot!" Mars blurted, blushing. He actualy smelled pretty nice, for a zombie. Like rose petals.

"Now, Mars-chan. I know your dating that Sauske guy now. Belive me. We went out for a while. He's a total drag. You shoudl date me instead."

"Wait, what?" Mars gasped stepping back from Orochimaru and backing right into the wall. "You and Sauske-chan dated?"

Orochimaru shrugged. "Uh, yeah? I just said that. But hes a bore, so go out with me. Plz?"

"Eeeww! No! You are both guys and you dated? Thats wrong!" Mars said, slapping Orochimarus hand away.

"What?" Orochimaru stared at her. "Your... your offended that... waht the hell is wrong with you?"

"SHUT UP! Get out of my room!" With that, Mars grabbed Orochimaru and threw him out of her Window. He fell two stories and died instantly by impalment on glass.

"Oops"

~~~ (Time is moving. Even now. OOOOH!)

At school, Mars was very glum. She had to walk, since the school still said that they couldnt ride Motorcycles, and Sam-kun had a previous apointment and had to leave

before her. So Mars was very sad at lonely as she walked through the school gates.

As she moved toward the school, she saw someone run towards her. It was Suaske!

"Mars! I thought that was you! How are y-" Sauske was cut off as Mars slapped him accross the face.

"I trusted you!" Mars cried, tears streaming down her face. Sauske was startled. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

"Orochimaru told me everything! We're over! I never want to see you again!" Bursting into tears, Mars ran past Sauske and into the school.

Sauske stood there, stunned, unable to move. Itachi and Samus walked over, and stood beside him, watching Mars flee into the building.

"Tough break, Little Bro. That sucks that she dumped you." Itachi said, placing a consoling hand on Sauske's shoudler. Samus nodded. "Mmm. I'll see if I can calm her down during lunch. Shame, you guys were really cute toghether." The two then strood off into the building, leaving

Sauske frozen in the courtyard.

~~~ (MORE TIME SKIPS! I CONTROL TIME!)

"I still dont get it. Why are you mad at him anyway?" Samus pointed at Mars with her fork. "You didnt even get his side of the story."

"I dont care! He and Orochimaru dated, and that means they are gay! And I cant date someone who is gay!"

Sam stared at her. "Why?"

"Cause..." Mars looked around, then leaned in close to Samus "... then I'll catch the gay." She whispered.

Samus stared at Mars. "Wat. The hell. You idiot."

"Its true! Its proven in all the Manga that I read that its infectous! Even normal people who dont know anything about sex can be infected with it! Its a truly terrible

Kink to be into!"

Samus continued to stare. "You think. Being gay. Is a Kink?"

"Yes. And I will do everything in my power to break Sauske of it, but first I must prepare myself. That is why I didnt want to see him agian. Not till I'm ready."  
>Samus slowly blinked. "Mars."<p>

"Yeah?"

"You're a goddamned moron. Go apologize to Sauske."

"But-"

"NOW!" Samus brought her hand down on the table, making all the plates on it jump.

"... yes mam." Mars squeaked, rushing out of the cafteria room for the roof.

Itachi slid into the seat Mars vacated. "Did you find out what caused thier breakup?"

Smasue put her head in ehr ands "She thinks being gay is a kink and that you can catch it."

Itaachi sat there for a few seconds, then broke out laughing.

~~~ (TO THE ROOF! NANANANANA!)

On the roof, Sauske was sitting on the ledge, his feet dangling off the edge, his girlfirend gone, and very depressed.

'Mabye it just wasnt meant to be. Mabye I really am meant to live my life as a girl due to my borthers curse.' Sauke thought, drwoing his sorrows in the doughnut box next to him.

"Oh, dont be that way, Sauske-kun." Orochimaru said as he grabbed Sauske from behind.

"WAH!" Sauske gasped, almost loosing his balance. "Dont do that!"

"Sorry, sorry, my bad. Anyway, I hear that you and Mars broke up. Sorry bout that."

"Yeah, thanks. Didnt you tell her we were dating while I was a girl?"

"Still are a girl. Speaking of, why DID you break up with me?"

"The Snake-Penis is a turn off, man. No girl wants to see that, much less let you use it."

"Oh."

THe two sat in silence for a few minutes, before sauske pushed the open box towards him. "Want a doughnut?"

"Thanks."

They sat for a few more minutes, quitely munching on baked pastires, staring at the sun as it slowly made its way accorss the sky.

"Hey, Sauske." "What?" Sauske turned, and as he did, Orochimaru leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. Sauske stiffened, then slowly relaxed as the two gently embraced in a passion filled moment. Sauske sloly opened his, then jerked back.

Standing in the doorway of the roof was Mars!

"Mars! I-it wasnt what it looked liek!" Sauske scrambled backwards.

"Kinda was what it looked like." Orochimaru said, blushing as he twirled his hair around a finger.

"Y-you..." Mars stammered out, glaring at Orochimaru "Y-you..." Sauske stood up, clambering off the roof ledge. "Mars, let me explain. There is nothing between Orochimaru and I."

"I beg to differ." "Shut up. Mars, what I'm trying to say is-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sauske took a step back, back flat agains the wall of the roof.

"Ouch harsh." Orochimaur flipped his hair back over his shoudler. "Really, MArs, yo uneed to work on that anger of yours."

Mars stomped accorss the roof, little cracks froming under her feet, leaving indentations in the stone roof. "Orochimaur"

"Yes, Mars-chan?"

"Hope you can fly." Mars sadi as she grabbed his shirt and threw him off the edge of the building.

"Oh. Oh shit." Orochimaru said as he hit the ground.

"Mars! Waht the hell!" Sauske yelled, starting as Mars turned to him.

Reaching out, Mars grabbed sauske and brought him into a kiss. When they broke apart, MArs said "Sauske. You are mine. Never forget that."

Then the two made out on the roof.

~~~ (Lalala, Skip do da.)

Hiruma put down the binocualrs he was using to gaze at the roof of the school. Slowly, he put them down, and then scratched his head.

"Alright. I was not planning on this."

"I was." Behind him, a young man with Strawberry Hair walked forward. He was tall and lanky, and wearing a grey school uniform. "Hiruma. I can take care of all of them with ease."

"True. But we cant tip our hand. Cant you feel the force brewing? it is to early to attck."

The boy nodded. "Fair point. THen what do we do?"

"We can only wait and see what happens. THe girl has sided with Dio, but Orochimaru still pursues her. And this new presence I feel..." Hiruma lowered his shades, his eyes staring intently at the dark clouds gathering in the distance. "... it bodes ill for all of us."

The two sat there, grimly staring at the apraoching omen, wind tearing at thier clothes dramticaly.

- - - - - Authors Spot - - - - -

Whoah. That tooking fracking forever to write. Dont know where this rollerocaster goes, but im in for the long haul.

Obligatory "I dont own the following": Metorid, Naruto, DragonBall, Reborn, School Rumble, Fruits Basket.  
>I might post another chapter later today? Dont know. Laters!<p> 


	17. Chapter 17 - What happens next

Wow, okay! I maanged to crank out another chapter! I am on fire!

Anyway, after the events of our last section? Where will the story go? I DUNNO!

Anyway, Plz rate, comment, follow, do something to let me know you care. Love ya all! PIECE!

- - - - - Chapter 17 - What happens next - - - - -

On the now empty roof of the school, a small white cat walked out of the shadows of the wall it had been in. Walking over to the blood still on the roof, it bent down and sniffed it.

"What can you tell, Kyubeii?"

THe cat lifted its head, and its beady red eyes stared out accross the roof, taking in the scene 'Shes storng. But I wont offer her a contract. Its to unpredictable what might happen. Will you force her to open the gate, Dwarf in the Flask?"

Around its neck, a small glass bauble with black smoke inside slowly rotated. A single eye formed and gazed up and Kyubeii's impasive face. "Mabye. It would indeed be intresting to see what she gave up in excahnge for her power. But there are to many unknown factors at hand."

'Indeed. But she is stong. She will fight the coming darkness. And she will win.'

"Or die trying."

Both began to laugh, starting softly, then slowly building untill it echoed around the roof of the school, one erily muffled, the other echoing for to much.

Turning, Kyubeii strode back into the shaodws, and disapered.

From the other side of the roof, in the shadows, a Baby in a black Suit and Fedora slowly lowered his pistol,his hats brim obscurring his eyes.

"Chaozu. What are those two planning?

~~~ (Finnal skip for the night! Pay your tabs.)

Mars left the Nurses room, breathing out. Washu-Sensei had been extremly pissed that Sauske had been hurt so much, but quickly chered up when she relaized she could do lots of experiemtns on him. Shaking her head, Mars walked down the hallway, heading for the lockerroom.

"Ms. Yue. Please wait."

Mars stopped. Behind her, a man with bright blue hair stood, his hands in his pockets, his collar undone. His eyse covered with thick rimmed galsses, and permastubble seemd to grow from his chin. His hair fell losely around his head, like a delfated balloon.

"Did you call me, Mr...?"

"Kamina." THe man pushed his galsses back, revealing his eyes. Instatnyl, his posture changed, becoming relaxed instead of slouched, his hair stiffened into badass points, and his piercing eyes bored deep into Mars soul, or whatever had taken its palce once she forsook her humanity.

"I am a teacher here at the school. I see you have sided with Dio Brando in the upcoming war."

"Thats right." Mars slowly edged back. The aura vcoming from the man was not the most powertful she ahd felt, but it was extremely intsense. If it was a fire, it would not bee a golden bonfire, but a blowtorch of white hot flame.

"I will give you fair warning. Do not trust Dio. He is only using you. And prepare youself. After this scuffle, something much worse is comming."

"What? What is comming?"

"I dotn know. But I can sense it. Its comming for this school. Soon, everyone here will be able to feel its aproch. I only htought it fair to warn you."

"Why? Why warn me?"  
>"Cause this school will become a battle-ground. ANd you are one of the most desired pieces. Dont let the chess-masters fool you into following them blindly. THink for yourself. Or you will die in the upcoming battle." With that, Kamina strode off down the hallway, his shirt fluttering open to reveal his chest as it billowed dramticaly in the non-exitant wind.<p>

"Kamina... Sensei..." Mars whispered. Kamina stopepd. Looking back over his shoulder he called out.

"One more thing. Keep your friends close. You will need thier power in the future." And then he vanished around the corner at the end of the hall.

- - - - - Thought in a Box - - - - -

Whew! THings are heating up! It looks like something is brewing, people are picking sides, and the Prom is only a few weeks away!

... or was it homecomming? I'm confuse... where did I leave that script...

Anyway, list of things I dont own: Any referenced thing in this part. There. that should cover it.

As always, I would love feedback. Plz post a comment if your so inclined, it woudl be very helpful.


End file.
